For You Are Mine at Last
by vixenXfreezepop
Summary: This is a series of drabbles about Roxanne and Lysander and their life together as a couple. And this story is for ErynPotter's 100 stories under 100 words challenge. Some chapters contain M content.
1. Fancy

This story is for ErynPotter's 100 stories under 100 words challenge! The pairing is Roxanne/Lysander and the story jumps around so the chapters are in no particular order. Some chapters contain M content whether it's language or sex so readers be warned. Not all do though. I'll try and warn you. And the title 'For You Are Mine at Last' comes from the last lyric of the song 'At Last' by Etta James. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"Would you like to eat lunch with me?" Lysander heard a pretty, high-pitched voice ask.

Looking up from his textbook, he was surprised to see Roxanne standing in front of him, "Are you asking me?"

"I don't see anyone else around," she retorted sarcastically, gazing around the empty grounds.

A girl has never asked him to have lunch before, "W-Why?" Maybe she had an ulterior motive.

Roxanne shrugged her shoulders and said nonchalantly, "Because I fancy you."

Lysander's eyebrows flew up, "What?" She was very forward.

Giggling, she nodded in the direction of the castle, "You heard me. Let's go."


	2. Tears

Roxanne dreaded this moment. The family pet Kneazle, Tiberius, passed away from old age and they were having a funeral service in the backyard.

The youngest, Alessandra, wiped her tears with the back of her hand, "I'm going to miss putting bows in his hair and chasing him under the couch when he got mad."

Their oldest, Eric, sighed, "I'm gonna miss him helping me with my arithmetic homework," and patted the box.

The twins, Jenna and Mark, muttered something incoherent about catching spiders.

Roxanne nodded sadly, flicked her wand, and covered the hole with dirt, "The world's greatest Kneazle."


	3. Acid

This is an M chapter because it contains adult language and drug use.

* * *

"Come on, Lys, it'll be fun," Roxanne begged.

"How do we know it's safe? What will happen?" Lysander questioned.

"Muggles do it all the time! It's LSD; it'll only last for a few hours. Apparently it's an enlightening experience! You see shit and feel stuff!"

"I see shit and feel stuff when I'm not on drugs," he said defensively.

"Come on," Roxanne placed a sugar cube laced with acid on her tongue and stuck it out for him to fetch.

Lysander sighed, "Here goes nothing," and kissed her and the sugar melted against his tongue, "This better be fun."


	4. Birthday

"Daddy, wake up! It's your birthday!" little voices echoed through the room, waking Lysander from his slumber.

He sat up in bed to see his four children crowded around him. His youngest child pushed a homemade birthday card into his hands, "Mummy charmed it to sing!"

He opened up the card and his children's voices started singing him a birthday tune which practically melted his heart. As he was giving them hugs and kisses, Roxanne crept into the room with a chocolate birthday cake, "Make a wish, darling."

"I wish to be this happy for the rest of my life."


	5. Breathless

Stepping back from Roxanne, Lysander eyes widened and mentally scolded himself for what he just did.

Roxanne stared at him with her mouth agape, and then broke out into a smile. He saw her chest rise and fall as she started breathing again.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," he began to say but she cut him off.

"I liked it. Will you… umm… kiss me again?" she bit her lower lip.

He grabbed her waist, pulled her close, and their lips touched softly again. She was his first kiss and he hoped she'd be his last.


	6. Cinnamon

If you consider 'hell' a curse or swear word, then this chapter contains M content.

* * *

The scent of cinnamon drifted through the house and Lysander inhaled the rich smell deeply. Cinnamon was one of his favorite smells because it usually meant something delicious was baking. Excited and now hungry, he walked to the kitchen anticipating what was being made. Could it be cinnamon buns, apple pie, or crumb cake?

Reaching the kitchen, he was disheartened to see there was nothing baking and that a brown lit candle rested on the counter. Sniffing it and sighing in frustration, he called out, "Roxy! What the hell is this candle?"

"Doesn't it smell lovely?"

It smelt like disappointment.


	7. Daisy

Lysander found Roxanne sitting under a tree with a pile of daisies in her lap.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

Looping the last flower in with the rest, she put the daisy crown on top of her head, "I'm being a beatnik."

"What for?"

"My grandpa was telling me about them. It was a trend among Muggles. You can be a beatnik too. All you have to do is write poetry and play bongo drums."

Lysander smirked, "Roses are red. Violets are blue. I'm pretty sure that daisy crown would look better on me than it does you."


	8. Diary

Lysander kept a journal of his fondest memories and only wrote in it in secret, not because he didn't want people to see his thoughts, but because Lorcan would tease him and call it a diary. Boys wrote in journals. _Girls_ wrote in diaries.

His latest entry was of the dream he had the previous night: Roxanne walking towards him on their wedding day. He didn't know why he dreamed it because they weren't even engaged, but after visioning her walk down the aisle he was ready to start searching for the perfect engagement ring to propose with.


	9. Dusk

"Lysander! Come quickly!" Roxanne cried out softly. Her husband ran to the kitchen to see his wife staring out of the open back door.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There are thestrals in our back yard!"

Moving beside her, Lysander huffed, "No way! They are magnificent creatures… you can see them?"

"I—yeah. Can you?"

He nodded somberly and they both realized the other had seen death. They both wanted to ask who the other had seen, but were both scared to. They watched the thestral consume the creature it was eating before it slowly walked back into the forest.


	10. Ebony

Chapter rated M for minor adult situations.

* * *

Lysander stared at the naked figure lying in bed next to him. Her back was facing him and the sheet covered her waist, but all he could stare at was her ebony hair. It was splayed out on the pillow and fell in loose waves and she was the only Weasley (besides James and Albus) to have such dark hair.

Pulling himself close to her so they were spooning, he buried his face in her hair. It smelled like what he imagined rainbows to smell like. Or maybe flowers. Either or. Or both. Yes, most definitely both.


	11. Glasses

More slightly M content.

* * *

Lysander hated wearing his glasses. He'd rather walk around with his vision slightly blurry than to have to wear them on a daily basis.

Roxanne insisted, "I think they're sexy."

He disagreed completely. He thought they made his eyes look smaller and closer together. He never considered himself a vain person, but his glasses made him self-conscious. Roxanne decided she was going to change his opinion of glasses.

Walking into the bedroom, Lysander was greeted by Roxanne lying completely naked on the bed wearing nothing but his glasses, and he could honestly say they looked better on her.


	12. Hufflepuff

Roxanne had a secret. It wasn't a major one, but she didn't tell anyone about it. Not even her best friends Dominique or Molly. She and Lysander were sitting underneath a tree near the Great Lake when she decided to come clean.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked him apprehensively.

"Yes," his face looked concerned.

She spoke quickly, "The Sorting Hat originally wanted to put me in Hufflepuff. He said I was loyal and had a heart of gold. He only put me in Gryffindor because I wanted him to."

Lysander raised an eyebrow and smirked, "That's it?"


	13. Ink

Roxanne smiled as she stared into the mirror at the Muggle tattoo parlor of the new tattoo on her ribcage. She had gotten a quote in honor of her father and late uncle, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Lysander, who was now sweating and sitting in the tattoo chair, asked nervously, "Why did I agree to do this again?"

He stared at the piece of paper which was about to be permanently tattooed on his back. Hopefully this dragon would make him look tough because at that moment he felt like a flobberworm.


	14. Jump

"Oh come on, Roxy," Lysander panted as they made their way up to the edge of the cliff.

"I've never done this before," she said nervously.

He took her to his favorite cliff diving spot on a far side of the Great Lake and not many of the students knew about it.

"Just jump, Roxy," he coaxed as he got ready to jump off.

He bent his knees and flipped through the air and yelled, "Jump!" landing in the water in a perfect back flip.

Roxy closed her eyes and followed his directions, screaming the entire way down.


	15. Mother

Lysander and Roxanne stared down at their newborn daughter, Alessandra, who was in a pink crib and surrounded by teddy bears.

Roxanne marveled, "I can't believe how much she looks like you."

Alessandra was a spitting image of her father, with her blonde hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes.

Lysander had to agree, "Poor thing. She'd be much better off if she looked like her mother."

"Why is that?"

"Well, if one had a choice to look like you or to look like me, 9.9 out of 10 times they'd pick you."

Roxanne, with a smirk, didn't disagree.


	16. Pygmy Puff

Lysander hoped Roxanne got his owl to meet him in front of the Great Hall because he had a surprise for her. He knew she loved all things cute and furry.

Cupping his hands to keep the pink Pygmy Puff hidden, she came around the corner.

"What's the surprise?" she asked eagerly.

Smiling, he opened up his hands to reveal the cute furry creature. Roxanne, squealing excitedly, took the creature and nuzzled it to her cheek, "She's so adorable! I'll call her Lola. Thank you, darling."

He kissed her on the cheek. He'd do anything to keep his girlfriend happy.


	17. Rain

"Oh my God! Mum and Dad! Get back in the house! If anyone sees this, they are going to think you're insane!" Jenna called to her parents.

"Well I am half Lovegood and half Scamander, so it's in my genetics to be insane. And you're mother married me so she's insane by association. And who cares what they think!" he yelled back to her, and pulled his wife closer as they slow-danced in the rain.

Roxanne kissed him softly and Jenna interrupted again, "Why are you dancing in the rain though?"

"Remember, you can't have a rainbow without any rain."


	18. Ravenclaw

"So what was it like being in Ravenclaw?" Roxanne asked Lysander.

He thought for a moment, "Everyone expects you to be a genius."

"Well you are…"

"I know that, but not everyone else does per se. They just assume I am. What was it like being in Gryffindor?"

She shrugged, "Everyone expects you to be brave."

"Well aren't you?"

"Sort of. I think I'm more so brave because it's in my blood, not because I actually am."

"It was brave of you to ask me to lunch back in 7th year."

"It was the scariest moment of my life though."


	19. Sickness

"So why is hanging out with Roxanne such a problem again?" Lorcan questioned his brother.

"I don't know. She's wild and popular and outgoing."

Lorcan repeated his question, "So why is that a problem again?"

Lysander sighed, "I mean I do like hanging out with her, but she makes me nervous. I get butterflies in my stomach when she's around, my head gets all fuzzy, and I can't speak properly. It's so random and we're so different."

"It sounds like you're sick."

"Sick?"

"Love sick."

"In love with Roxanne? No way. …Do you think she feels anything for me?"


	20. Sleep

Ever since baby Eric was born, Roxanne and Lysander barely got any sleep. He woke them up every few hours with his wailing and most of the time nothing was wrong with him.

Roxanne, lying next to Lysander with Eric resting on her chest, asked, "Did you cry this much as a baby?"

Lysander shook his head, "I was the quiet baby. Lorcan was the screamer."

"I was a good baby. I laughed more than I cried apparently. What did you do? Why is karma punishing us?"

"No offense, dear, but I think you should be asking yourself that question."


	21. Sock

Chapter is M for language.

* * *

Looking around the dinner table at her family, Roxanne cleared her throat, "So it's official. Lysander and I are dating."

Angelina smiled, "That's wonderful, sweetie."

George coughed, "That's Loony's son?"

"Dad!" Roxanne shot a menacing look his way.

He winked in response and Fred II chimed in, "You're dating him? Everyone talks about how batshit crazy he is!"

"Shut up," Roxanne warned.

"He wears two different color trainers and reads books backwards!"

"Shut up…"

"He…" Before he could finish his sentence, Roxanne swiftly punched him in the nose and ran to her room.

George said, "She did warn you..."


	22. Toast

After their wedding reception, Lysander found a folded up piece of paper in his pocket. Wondering when it was snuck in there and who did it, he unfolded the paper and read,

"To Roxanne and Lysander,

I heard a quote that reminds me of you two. 'Love is a partnership of two unique people who bring out the very best in each other and who know that even though they are wonderful as individuals, they are even better together.' Here's to the both of you and may you both be happy together for all of eternity.

Love,

Lorcan."

* * *

I found the quote on Pinterest and it's by Barbara Cage.


	23. Twins

Sitting at the kitchen table, Roxanne stared at the pregnancy test. How can they handle this and Eric? She was nervous as to how her husband would react to it. He should be home soon from his job at the Ministry of Magic. He worked as a member of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad and always came home with funny stories. Hopefully he'd be in a good mood today.

Lysander opened the front door and he greeted her. Instead of responding, she shoved the test in his hands.

He stared down at it, eyes wide, "You're pregnant…. with twins?"


	24. Whisper

Ever since Lysander and Roxanne had lunch together, he began to fancy her in return. At mealtimes, he would see her whispering to her cousin Molly and then smile in his direction. They must have been saying good things or else they wouldn't be smiling, but it still made him uncomfortable. Why did girls have to do things like that?

Molly laughed loudly and looked over in his direction again and Roxanne winked at him. They were making him extremely uncomfortable. Then they started whispering again, presumably about him.

"Everybody talks too much."


	25. Whore

Rated M for adult language and sex lol.

* * *

Roxanne, naked, was pinned on her stomach underneath Lysander's lean body. She loved when he banged her brains out and how he did a damn well job doing it, but she was kinky while he was a bit on the conservative side.

"Call me a filthy whore," she moaned.

"What?!" he stopped mid-thrust.

"Call me a slut; tell me how good it feels or how bad you want to fuck me. Talk dirty to me!"

Starting to thrust again, he said uncomfortably, "It feels good you… scarlet woman." He was certain he was not going to get used to this.


End file.
